Valiant class (Vanguard)
| status = active | yard = | laid = | launched = | comm = | decomm = | length = 70 meters | beam = 56 meters | diameter = | draft = 16 meters | mass = | decks = 2 | crew = 12 total 3 officers 9 enlisted | speed = Warp 8.5 Warp 9.5 | armament = Phasers: 2 Type-XII phaser arrays 2 Type-XII pulse phaser cannons Torpedoes: 3 torpedo launchers 20 quantum torpedoes 20 high-yield photon torpedoes | defenses = Regenerative and multi-phasic shielding ablative hull armor ablative armor plating | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = Valiant top.jpg | caption2 = |hidea= }} The Valiant–class design was based on the Tactical Frigate. It is less than half the size of the , but is more than three times as large as a Runabout. Overview The Valiant-class is a small, fast, high-powered, heavily-armoured limited-role Starfleet gunship. Ships of this class are specialized in interdiction and short-term tactical missions. Onboard tactical systems Valiant-class Tactical Corvettes were typically assigned to protect deep space stations or command ships of Starfleet. This type of ship boasts of two Type-XII pulse phaser cannon assemblies, which has a much higher combat yield compared to standard phasers. It also has a total of three torpedo launchers, 2 fore and 1 aft. These torpedo launchers allowed the ship to fire both quantum torpedoes and photon torpedoes. The shield system of the Valiant-class is equal to that of the larger Tactical Frigates and is therefore among the most powerful found on any Starfleet ship. It is outfitted with regenerative, multiphasic, and metaphasic shield systems, and secondary shields. The design was modified just prior to installation in order to have regenerative features and to increase effectiveness against both high energy tractor beams and phased anti-muon (polaron) particles, measures clearly aimed at the Borg and Dominion respectively. Under normal operation, the shield modulation frequencies are controlled by the ship's computer system, which continually evaluates incoming weapons fire and automatically re-modulates the shields to provide the most effective possible defense. It is thought that this system can also prevent beam-through by Borg transporter technology. The Valiant-class boasts of a hull that is made of overlapping and regenerative ablative hull armor that allows it to take many direct hits from enemy fire even with minimal shields. In addition, the class has been equipped with two separate armor generators that can deploy a thick layer made of ablative armor plating along the contours of the entire ship when activated. This can be done through the numerous armor plating emitters that are installed at different points on the ship's hulls. This coating covers the ship's phaser mounts, but torpedo launchers are not affected by it. This triple redundancy feature of shields and armor on the Valiant-class allows it to effectively counter Borg and Dominion firepower. However, due to the huge energy needed to deploy both the shields and the generated armor coating at the same time, the Valiant can only use these simultaneously for a maximum of one hour. As a result, the shields and the generated armor coating are used alternately when the ship is in battle. Command and senior Staff Valiant-class starships have Commanding Officers that have the rank of Lieutenant Commander, while First Officers have the rank of Lieutenant junior grade. Propulsion systems Ships of this class are capable of cruising speeds of Warp 8.5, and sustained maximum speeds of Warp 9.5. Equipped with the enhanced warp drive of the Khronnians, Valiant–class Tactical Corvettes assigned to Vanguard Command can now attain and sustain a maximum cruise speed of Warp 9.5. The impulse drive system of the Valiant-class is the most sophisticated model in production. Its oversized impulse engines are equipped with impulse thrusters that provide superb sub-light maneuvering speed, especially considering her size. With this design, along with the new retro-thrusters, and uprated structural integrity fields give the ship maneuverability equal to the size of a tactical fighter. Emergency holographic complement This class is equipped with holo-emitters on every deck to allow emergency holographic programs a higher level of access and free movement around the ship. The ship’s computer systems can simultaneously bring online 1 Emergency Command Holograms (ECH), 1 Emergency Security and Tactical holograms (ESTH), 1 Emergency Engineering Holograms (EEH), and 1 Emergency Medical Holograms (EMH). Science features In its limited role as a reconnaissance starship, the Valiant-class was equipped with one compact and scaled down astrometrics lab. Medical facilities The sickbay of the Valiant-class only contains two biobeds and was not equipped with full surgical facilities. Crew facilities Due to the militaristic nature of the Valiant-class starship, the interior design was the most spartan in Starfleet. Accommodations With emphasis towards the tactical systems being the foremost priority in the vessel designers' minds, quarters aboard Valiant-class vessels for its 12-man crew were as austere as those on the . Except for the command officer’s quarters, standard crew quarters had two stacking bunks fitted into the walls of each cabin. Each cabin was equipped with one replicator port, a two-man dining bar cum work area, and one standard computer terminal. Mess lounge The only place for informal gathering was the mess deck. Like all the equipment and materials aboard the ship, the mess deck was compact and functional, which doubled as a makeshift meeting area. Holodecks & other facilities There are no holodecks or holosuites onboard a Valiant-class Vanguard Command Officially, there are 63 Valiant-class Tactical Corvettes assigned to Vanguard Command serving as tactical escort vessels, at 9 per sub-command. In the Abraxis Command in the Gamma Quadrant, two serve the Command Battleship and support the Tactical Frigate . Five serve the Alexandria II class space station Deep Space Gamma Zero-One. Another two serve Abraxis Base. Unofficially, a tenth Tactical Corvette, the , is hidden in a secret mountain base on the planet Abraxis IV. Only Admiral Gibran knows about this. It is the admiral’s emergency starship, programmed to come online when Rogue Protocols are activated and manned by 6 special emergency holographic programs who follow only his commands.